LINE TOWN
LINE TOWN is the second anime series featuring the Line Friends characters next to LINE OFFLINE. It was produced by Groove Mogi and premiered on 2013 in Japan. There are 50 episodes in total & each episode are dual-stories episodes (single-story on the episodes 32, 39, 40 and 46 ), which means there are 100 stories. Characters *Cony *Brown *Moon *James *Jessica *Sally *Boss\Oji-san *Leonard (appeared in the later episodes) * Edward (cameo) * Dorothy * Mr. Kinoko Plot Once a upon the time, There is a town called LINE TOWN, where are villagers laugh together, cry together and whatever happens on there, And Now, what will happen here? Gallery a2ec6d44.jpg|James, Jessica and Moon. ee55289d.jpg|Cony, Sally and Jessica. c56741b4.jpg|Jessica, Cony, Moon and James. maxresdefault3.jpg|Dancing Moon, Cony, Brown, James and Leonard. 05410408534FAC696A0A48044ED6C623.jpg|Jessica with her umbrellas. FZKNPF-7277551.jpg|Brown, Jessica & James confuse that Cony's diet. 884295bb.jpg|Five LINE friends. line-town-2.jpg|Cony, James, Moon and Brown found a treasure. imagetown.jpg|The LINE TOWN. imageqo.jpg|Cony & Jessica. image123.jpg|The five protagonists. maxresdefault11.jpg|The four original characters with childish look. sorry.jpg|James, Cony & Jessica. The Cheerleads.jpg|Moon being scared by their mates. The Emoji.jpg|The characters ready to eat their meatballs. Trivia *Although LINE TOWN & LINE OFFLINE are both animated series, but the elements were different. **In LINE OFFLINE, There're some scenes in this anime which are unsuitable for children (such as the sex moments of Brown and Cony). **It has more episodes that already have been scrapped and censored from the Internet on its Korea airing. **Comparing with LINE OFFLINE, Jessica is a less important character here. **Her eyes added white spots after a few episodes. *LINE TOWN is the full-length animation when LINE OFFLINE was the animated shorts, but it has fewer episodes that LINE OFFLINE. *Brown's house is the only invisible house in this anime. Theme Song 'Opening Theme' *" Aiueongaku ♬ " (Episode 1 - 50) Scripted and singed by: GReeeeN / Arranged by: JIN / choreographed by: JONTE'MOANING 'Closing Theme' *" Millefeuille nights " (Episode 1 - Episode 39) Scripted by: meg rock / composed by: YOFFY / arranged by: Kenichiro Oishi / singed by: Shoko Nakagawa *Marshmallow " (Episode 40 - Episode 50) Scripted by: Furuppe, Mr. Mori, Litz / composed by: Furuppe / singed by: Kerakera Episodes #Birthday / Hole #Salmon-chan / Party #Pinch / Smile #Meet Again / Shadow #Divine/ Art #Lottery / Quiz #Treasure / Brothers #Sleeping habit / Diet #Bad hair/ Leader #Model / Hero #Mud-balls / III-Lying #Scoop / Typhoon #Camp / Audition #Desire / Babysitting #Seven People (7にんめ) / Devil Zombie (デビルゾンビ☆) #Friends / Salusa #Space (part 1) / Space (part 2) #Mister / Beach #Small / Big #Ice / Mr.Robot #Ninjas / Bottle-opener #Car / Jessica #Job / Insist #Where? / Train #Corn / Magic #Together / Playing Cards #Spies / Pirates #Judge / Broken #Once in time / Happiness #Copies / Run Errands #Dorothy / Weather #Galaxy #Mr.Kinoko / Mountain Climbing #Musical / Evening #Good at Compliments / Apple #Cheerleaders / Arbeit #Stationary / Longing For #Can-Kicking / Upset #Father #LINE FIVE #Lake / Seed #Rickshaw / Dark Mr. Robot #Wild / Meatball #Beanstalk / Pie #Turnover / Hospitality #LINE FIVE 2 #Secret / Deal With #Positive / Fake #Tiny / Son #Dice / Line Town Category:Anime series Category:LINE friends